The Secrets Our Pasts Hold
by lateeda
Summary: The sequel to 'Everyone has secrets in their pasts' Darkangel crossover
1. The Finding

A/N Wow I've forgotten this story but not any longer here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Maria looked everyone in the eye. She walked up to Isabel. She grabbed Isabel's hand. "You can't shake you can't be scared one moment of hesitation and they'll kill you. If you ever where an ice princess be one now ok."  
  
Isabel shook her head hard and put on her best stone face. Maria smiled slightly she could see the fear in Isabel's eyes but she was trying.  
  
Each manticore child jumped over the fence with ease. They went back and forth carrying the others on their backs till everyone was over. They looked at each other one last time then ran into the building. They ran into hell.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
Maria looked down the hall nervously. Her extra sensitive hearing allowed her to be more at ease if that was possible. She kept getting flashbacks. She had to fight them or she'd be over.  
  
Two guards came from around the corner she hid in the frame of the wall desperately trying to calm her breathing. They came right up to her. * It's now or never*  
  
She stepped in front of them "Hi boys." She said sweetly before hitting them in the heads and knocking them out. He got their access codes from their necks and went on forward.  
  
She looked down at the fallen guards then looked back to where Alex was and motioned him forward. While the others where searching for Tess it was her job to get into the main frame and destroy the files. For that they needed her fighting skills and Alex's supreme computer knowledge but they had to do it fast.  
  
"Here take this. " She said handing Alex one of the fallen guards guns.  
  
"Don't you need the other one." He said noticing she didn't have her own.  
  
"No I don't use guns to many bad memories. Come on we don't have time for this lets go."  
  
They pressed forward. Maria stopped suddenly that was the door the door to the computer. The door that held all the information on their very beings she took a deep breath then knocked the door in.  
  
There were no guards in there.  
  
Alex brushed past her and started on the computer.  
  
"Alex wait something's not right there should be someone here." Maria said looking around.  
  
"Just be glad come on and lets get this over with." Alex said nervously.  
  
He sat down at the computer and started typing. Maria went over to him and stood watching the computer screen.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"Please don't jinx is Maria just let me do this in peace."  
  
Maria looked down at a shaky Alex he was pumping sweat this situation was bad enough for her she couldn't imagine what it must be like for someone who wasn't trained for this.  
  
"Here we go almost there." Said Alex licking his lips.  
  
Maria stood back and smelled something wasn't right.  
  
Maria looked down and noticed something strange coming out of the vents.  
  
Gas.  
  
"Alex we need to get out of here now."  
  
"Hold on only a few more keys."  
  
"No Alex now."  
  
She yanked him out of his chair and ran to the door.  
  
They got out to the hallway and dropped him.  
  
"Maria what where you doing I."  
  
He stopped when he noticed the metal door falling straight down if they had been. If they had been in there two seconds longer…  
  
"Did you get it done?"  
  
"I managed to delete some but there was still so much more."  
  
"Oh well you got some. Come on lets go."  
  
Maria started walking down a hall with Alex in front of her when she noticed a room.  
  
"Alex keep going down that hall and turn left six doors down I'll be right there."  
  
"Maria I don't think."  
  
"Just go trust me." Alex not wanting to waste more time reluctantly went on.  
  
"Oh Alex keep that gun with you."  
  
He nodded and held on to the gun harder.  
  
Maria stepped into the room. It was filled with metal cots. It was exactly like her old room. She reached down to touch the frame when she was bombarded with images. She snapped up suddenly needing to get out when she noticed a crack on one of the bricks. She went over to it and pulled, the whole wall came out to see a medical room.  
  
In the middle of the room was a small body lying on a metal table.  
  
Tess  
  
TO BR CONTINUED  
  
That was probably bad please review and tell me the honest truth I can take it. Well don't be to mean 


	2. Help

Title: The Secrets are Pasts Hold  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Sequel to everyone has secrets in their pasts  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit" Maria said slumping down onto the couch.  
"What the hell is a X-6?" Michael repeated.  
"None of your damn business." Zach said leaning up against the wall.  
"Like hell it is. We told you are secret so what the hell aren't you telling us." Michael yelled at Zach.  
"Well it isn't are fault you told us we have no obligation to tell you anything." Zach yelled walking right  
in front of Michael.  
"So what was Max supposed to do let Liz die?"  
"You said it not me." Zach said backing away from Michael.  
  
"Look both of you stop it I'll tell you ok." Maria said.  
"Look before I came to Roswell I was part of a program. A program of genetically engineered children  
groomed to be the perfect solider."  
  
Over the next two hours Maria told them her story from the experiments to the escape. Even her fears  
of being the only one left or worse being captured and taken back. She told them of her brothers and  
sister everything. For the first time in a long time she felt relived.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me I thought I was your best friend." Liz said crying. This was to much to take in.  
First aliens and now here friend was some genetic engineered solider this had to be a bad dream. Alex  
and Kyle looked the same way hell even the aliens did.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz but I couldn't tell you I was scared not just for me either. If they thought you knew they  
could hurt you and it would be my fault."   
"We could have helped." Kyle said looking grief stricken. How could she have done this all by herself  
for all these years she was stronger then most people.  
"Well I guess we can help you now. There is no way we are leaving you to handle this by yourself."  
Alex spoke up smiling slightly.  
"Ok but stop with the sap or I'm going to have to barf." Maria said chocking back a sob.  
  
Max looked over at them. God it must be great to have friends that would do that for you. Max looked  
over at Logan and thought of Original Cindy then again I guess I have that to.   
  
  
Michael looked over at Maxwell, Isabel, and Tess. I wish we had friends that would do that for us.   
  
"Yeah well it looks like we're going to have to help the podsquad over there too." Maria said looking  
over at them.  
All the aliens smiled.  
"Podsquad?" Michael asked smirking.  
"Yeah got a problem with it spaceboy?"   
"Nope not at all."  
  
"What do we do now?" Liz asked.  
"We go to bed." Logan said peering up from his glasses.  
"And in the morning I find my family."  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Maria asked peering over Logan's shoulder at the computer  
screen.  
  
"Well when we had to warn the X-5's when they where in danger they had to call in."  
"Well we don't have a contact number and I don't even know if they're alive." Maria said plopping  
down in the chair next to his. The rest of the others where out. Max and the kids where at work they  
said she was sick. Zach and Tinga where getting food and medicine.   
  
"Didn't you guys talk at all how to connect in the outside world?"  
"Well we really didn't know what was the outside world all we knew was Manticore when we got the  
chance to escape we just left. Although no it would never work."  
"What wouldn't work tell me."  
"Manticore at one time planted homing devices in are arms to give them some insurance in case we  
escaped. Of course we ripped them out. But the database still works we programed it with are own  
password so they couldn't get in. I don't know if it still works now and if the password still holds up but  
if it does we can contact through that."  
"Brilliant well lets see if it works." Maria leaned over the computer and logged on to the internet after  
going through certain channels she reached the password she typed it in.  
"Nothings happening"  
"Hold on Logan it takes a minute." A screen popped on all there pictures on it. It hadn't been touched  
since the last time they tampered with it. "Well I better be the first on to count in." She clicked her  
picture and typed in R. N. M.   
"RNW what does that mean."   
"Roswell New Mexico when we were in training they taught us how to break down city and state  
names."  
"Why are typing it in."  
"Because that's where we're meeting them I hope you guys are ready for a road trip." Maria looked at  
the screen soon she would see her family.  
  
  
****~~~~******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
This is an eyes only screening do not attempt to adjust your set. X-6's one of your own has been  
found out X69824 log on to your database it is still in effect it will tell you what you need to know we  
will be waiting X63765.... X65543......X67723.......X62874.......X64421....X64210......X63210  
This streaming will run once on the hour every hour for two days.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: Please tell me what you think should they all be alive or should Maria be they only one  
left please Review the more reviews the sooner this comes out well later days  
-wiccaeyes 


	3. The family

Title: The secrets are pasts hold  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The sequel to Everyone has secrets in their past  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Back in Roswell I never thought I'd be happy to come back here." Kyle said taking a sip of his soda  
everyone including the Seattle club was gathered in the Crashdown it was after closing time.  
  
"What was with the number I mean who are they?" Tess asked. The aliens where here because if  
Maria and them where going to help them it was only fair they helped Maria.  
  
"Well lets start with X63765 Amelia. She has bright red hair and a lot of freckles. Of course I could  
only see the fuzz of her hair but I can only imagine now. She is so quiet like you Liz. She did what she  
was told so long as she could stay out of trouble. I miss her green eyes they where so bright." Maria  
sighed she missed her sister dearly but she continued.  
"X65543 was Carmen she was a complete goof she was what kept are spirts up she had this black hair  
and deep black eyes that if you looked close had brown swirls in them. X67723 was Mary after holy  
Mary. She was so absorbed in that it was like she knew she would protect us she had brown hair and  
bright blue eyes. She loved to get in trouble she never followed orders it's a wonder she survived that  
long she was the brave on the strong one like a mother she was my favorite sister. X62874 was Rosalie  
she had a louder mouth then even me all she did was complained even I got sick of her. She was a  
sweetie though she had blond hair and brown eyes."   
  
Maria paused for a moment before she went on. " X64421 Rob he was so sly he had a charm like you  
wouldn't believe he had bright blond hair almost white and sparking blue eyes he was a sweetheart.  
X63210 Paul was shy and followed every order I was surprised he actually wanted to leave he had  
black hair and green eyes. Then there was Brian god I love Brian. He was like you Zach the leader he  
would do anything for us just like Mary. Between those to we where pretty much safe. He had blond  
brown hair and blue green eyes. I miss him. I miss all of them. So tomorrow we meet them huh."  
Maria looked away trying to block the tears.   
  
"Yeah tomorrow." Logan said.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Who signed in Logan?" Maria asked nervously.  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
Authors Note: I know really short I'm sorry but before I continue I must know who do you want to  
have live now that you know there personalities. The people you want to survive if any at all have A  
LOT to do with the effect of this story. So please review cause if you don't give me any names then  
Maria is the only survivor Lydecker is coming soon so I need my solider list so Review!. 


	4. Homecoming

Title: The Secrets Are Pasts Hold  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed with their thought it means a lot please review in the  
future flames accepted well on with the show  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who made it?" Maria asked nervously. It was like the lottery except with family members.  
  
"Four of them made it." Logan said he hated breaking the news that three of them didn't make it. He  
knew she'd be crushed.  
  
"Who?" Maria said sternly. She was trying not to cry. 'I can't cry I'm a solider I should be glad any  
lived at all.  
  
Max, Zach, and Tinga looked at Maria sadly knowing just how she felt. At least she wasn't alone.  
  
"The ones that made it are Paul, Rosalie, Carmen, and Brian."  
  
Maria drew in deep breaths Rob is dead. Amelia was dead. Mary is dead her sister the one that kept  
her going is dead it wasn't fair.  
  
"When will they be here?"  
  
"Now." Maria looked over at the four teenagers standing in the door way. Carmen was wearing worn  
out jean shorts and a faded red tee. Her black hair was wavy and reached the middle of her back. It  
accented her tan face. Her black eyes sparkled. Her Chinese features showed clearly on her face. She  
was about 5'6 and 110 pounds.  
  
Rosalie stood next to her. Her straight thin hair stood in a short fashion at her ears in the front longer  
down to the base of her neck at the back to hide her barcode. Her big brown eyes showed the pain she  
suffered over the years. She was tall looking at about 6'2 and 130 pounds all muscle.   
  
Paul stood next to her. His curly black hair was just long enough that it just nearly covered his barcode.  
His emerald eyes where dull against his pale face. He was about 6'3 and 180 pounds all muscle.   
  
Finally standing next to him was Brian. His hair was wavy the tresses where dark blond/light brown. His  
eyes where bright green/dull blue accented by the scar by his eye lash. His face looked harsh but  
smooth at the same time his height and weight was about the same as Paul but he looked more  
powerful he was the leader. He took a step forward.  
  
"You needed us?" His voice was stern but it held a underlining warmth. Maria ran up to and through  
her arms around him. He encircled her small body in his arms and put his head in her hair and rocked  
her slightly.  
  
Across the room Michael felt a jolt of jealousy course through him. 'Where did that come from I'm not  
with her. I don't even like her. Do I?'  
  
Maria and Brian pulled away from each other and she looked at her siblings. "Lydecker knows I'm  
here in Roswell it's only a matter of time before he comes after me."  
  
"Then we leave Roswell right now." Carmen said looking at her little sister.  
"No this is my home and I'm staying here."  
  
"It worked for me Lydecker knows I live in Seattle and he hasn't gotten me yet." Max said from  
across the room.  
  
"Well for one thing Seattle is a lot bigger than Roswell and who the hell are you anyway." Zach said  
looking over at Max.  
  
"Well little bro I'm an X-5." Max said. God Maria was right this guy is like Zach like we need another  
one.  
  
"Max, Maria I agree with him Maria you need to get the hell outta here and Max you should to."  
  
"No Way!!" Max and Maria said at the same time. Brian and Zach just crossed their arms across their  
chests.  
  
"Look no offense here but maybe before we plan any thing we should let Maria and her family have  
some time alone." Logan said heading for the back door. Everyone reluctantly followed.   
  
  
*******************************************  
  
"So how you guys been?" Maria said handing everyone a coke.  
  
"Good as can be I guess." said Carmen taking a sip of her coke.  
"Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Well I've been in Chicago I live with this foster family the Benson's they have a dog named Fufu he's  
this little..."  
"Rosalie we don't need your life story k? I've been out in LA." Carmen said looking annoyed.  
"I've been out in Boston." Paul said barely above a whisper he looked down at his coke like it was the  
most interesting thing in the world.  
"New York." Brain said.  
"So I guess Rob, Mary, and Amelia didn't make it huh." Maria said in a sad tone.  
"Amelia was alive she lived with me but one day she had seizures so bad it was to late for medicine she  
asked me to break her neck because it hurt so bad and if we went to the doctor she'd be found out. I  
had to do it." Paul said looking down he looked so ashamed.  
  
"You did the right thing." Zach said in a sad tone. The look in his eyes said he meant it. They all knew  
he did the right thing the realization of it hurt though.  
  
"Rob got past the gates you know he stepped into the light I tried to warn him but he didn't listen they  
shot him down dead." Rosalie in a soft voice. It was like for the first time she didn't want to talk about  
something.  
  
"What about Mary?" Maria asked in a soft voice she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"She was with me and Carmen." Zach said his eyes looked as if he was gazing off into the distance as if  
he was watching it happen now.   
  
"The guard where gaining up on us me and Mary were up ahead. Carmen fell. I tried to stop her but  
she wouldn't listen she would do any thing for any of us. She ran past Carmen into an open area so  
Carmen could escape. She gave up her life to protect us. She never got to know freedom she was the  
one that deserved it the most." He stopped talking and looked down.  
  
"None of us know freedom we live in fear of being found out everyday you call that freedom?" Paul  
said looking up.  
  
"You ungrateful bastard at least you got to live." Carmen said yelling her face full of rage.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been so clumsy and ignorant maybe she would be alive." Paul said through clenched  
teeth  
  
"This from the boy that was Lydeckers lap dog if you don't like being free maybe you should go back."  
Carmen   
  
"Guys please help." Isabel said running into the crashdown door.  
  
"What is it?" Maria asked in concern.  
  
"They have Tess Lydecker has Tess."  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: Please review please flames accepted 


	5. painful past

Title: The Secrets Are Pats Hold  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so please don't sue  
  
Authors Note: There will be a couple of flashbacks in this chapter they will be in italic please review  
flames accepted. Well on with the show.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tess that is your name isn't it?" Lydecker looked down at the small girl. They where in a small grey  
room with one overhead light. The girl was bound and her cheeks are red and swollen from where she  
was gagged. She lay in a hospital bed. Her wrists and ankles where bleeding from the tightness.   
  
"What do you want?" Tess said trying to sound brave but failing miserably.   
  
"You know one of my children. I also believe you know where the rest of them are."  
"So what if I do." Tess was getting even more freaked he started circling the bed.  
"I know what you are Tess."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're not from around here are you? I know the FBI would love to have you. I can give you  
insurance. Reassurance if you will that they will leave you and your little friends alone."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
He went behind her and grabbed her head. He leaned in close. "Simple I can pry the information from  
your little head." He paused and tightened hid grip so that his fingers where white. "I will get it through  
hours of torture and then I will turn you over to the feds. Oh what a reward they'll give me for a thing  
like you. And even better once I find my kids I'll turn over the rest of the aliens. What protection I'll get  
then."  
"If you could get off so great then why are you bothering to even make a deal with me."  
He released his hold on her head and walked around the table so that he was facing her.  
  
"Because I don't like the feds. I'm not a bad guy Tess I just want my children back. Please Tess let me  
get my family back and I'll do everything in my power to protect yours."  
  
"If I do that I'll be betraying my friends."  
"What do any of you really know about Maria. Did you ever wonder why she never told anyone?"  
  
"Because she was scared she didn't want to be found."  
"Oh my dear Tess Maria is not like me or like your people. She's not a person Tess she's a solider.  
Her purpose in life is to kill. Did you know she has killed that her brothers and sisters are all  
murderers."  
  
"She only did that because of you she's not like that anymore." He laughed a little and shook his head.  
  
"Oh poor child she did it because it's in her genetics her DNA. She was born and raised to kill. It  
doesn't matter if she is with us or not she is a murderer a killer. She has kill and will continue to kill.  
Cases of her older sibling show mental problems they snap Tess they go insane and they kill. Max  
knows that first hand she had to kill her own brother because he became a mass murderer. Did she tell  
you that? Huh did she fill you in on that. No she didn't because they think that it is just one or two of  
them that has this problem. They think they couldn't snap but they will they all will."  
  
"Maria wouldn't kill she's not that kind of person I don't believe you."  
Lydecker went to the door and a solider handed him a folder. "I think you should see this."   
  
He opened a folder to reveal pictures he put them straight in front of Tess's face. The picture where  
ones of Maria and other children with guns with blood stains all over them staining their skin. It showed  
the bodies of those killed. In the last picture it showed Maria's hand out reached with a gun in her hand  
and a person an old man falling backward a hole in his neck. His blood was all over Maria turning her  
golden hair red. It ran down her face it covered her clothing. He shut the folder and looked at Tess.  
  
"She will snap and even if she doesn't she will kill. If she hurts one of your friends or even a complete  
stranger do you want that responsibility. Do you want to take the risk?"  
  
"I'll tell where they are"  
  
  
********************************************  
  
"Maria are you in here?"  
"Hey Brian. Yeah I'm in here." Maria at in the window sill in a upstair room of the crashdown.  
  
"Hey we are discussing the plan again. Why are you in here all alone?"  
"Tess might be dead or worse. Why to protect me to protect us. What does she even know about us.  
What do any of them know about us?"  
"It doesn't matter what they know about are pasts they know us know isn't that enough?"  
"No it's not Brian it can't be. They could tell her show her anything and she wouldn't understand. She'll  
think we're monsters and she'd be right."  
  
"Maria what would they show her to make her think we're monsters."  
  
"The people we killed just because we where told to."  
"Maria he was a criminal he had it coming to him."  
"That's not it. That's not it at all Brian I didn't know that then."  
"Maria you where so distraught after that you cried every night. You never let yourself get over that  
have you. You fell guilty for killing him.."  
  
"No that's not it Brian I didn't feel guilty for killing him. I cried every night because I liked it. I LIKED  
IT Brian it was like a rush. I enjoyed it when I pulled the trigger I didn't feel bad at all I was HAPPY. I  
never have felt guilty don't you get it I'm exactly what they want me to be. I'm a solider a killer and I  
like it."  
  
"God 'Ria you where raised to feel that way you have animal DNA in you animal instincts. You're not a  
monster they are they did this to you."  
  
"He haunt me every night you know I remember every detail. Like it was happening right now."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Manticore solider where passing out manila folders to each of the X-6 kids.  
"Study each of your own pictures carefully remember there face to every detail. You will all be  
placed in the forest find you subject and terminate them. Move out."  
  
Maria looked at the man in the picture. He was 6'5 at the most and about 250 pounds he would  
be easy to catch slow. Maria handed the folder back the solider. She knew her target.   
  
It was a game she shall the target in a roll he was telling them to run and not to underestimate  
us.   
  
They had no chance. They ran. They had ten minutes to get as far as they could. She shall her  
man he was heading east at 40 degrees.   
One minute...two...three...four...five....six...seven....eight..nine...ten. RUN!!  
  
Maria ran the direction she shall him go. She shall his tread marks easily. Broken branches  
running in the mud. This was supposed to be difficult. He was making this to easy.  
  
Maria got her small gun this was going to be to quick. Her heart was starting to pound in her  
chest. The wind blowing around her face. She shall him straight ahead.  
  
Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it filled her ears.  
She jumped right behind her. She aimed straight at his neck. Make it fast but so slow. Have him  
chock on his own blood.   
  
He raised his arms and screamed no trying to save hid pitiful. She aimed and shot. His blood  
spattered from his neck onto her hair and face it covered her clothing. She watched him fall  
backward her face reflecting in his eyes. She was smiling. The last thing he ever shall was his  
murderer smiling in sheer pleasure as if in some twisted game she was playing.  
She stopped grinning when she shall her face in his eyes. It scared her. Her face went into one of  
pure terror she dropped the gun and fell unto her knees. She wrapped her arms around her body  
the realization of what she did started to sink in.  
  
I'm a murderer I'm the one thing I always despised. The Perfect Manticore. She suddenly felt his  
blood on her body.  
  
She felt dirty. Beyond dirty.   
  
She wanted the blood off now. It felt like it was weighing her down like she couldn't breathe.  
She tried to get it off rub it off but it stained her skin more like it was seeping into her hair her  
skin her soul forever staining it. Proving and forever reminding her what she was.  
  
A Monster.  
  
She crawled over to the man she killed. His throat was pumping out his last blood. She could see  
the torn skin tissue muscle bone that the bullet ripped through. A look of terror forever  
implanted on his face. She backed away from him hitting a tree. She just watched him watched  
as the grass turned red as her turned ash grey.   
  
The seizures started then stronger then they had ever been before. Like his blood was powering  
them willing her to die a painful death. She just lay there shaking knowing if they found her like  
this they would kill her and dissect her.   
  
"Maria? Maria?" She knew that voice but she couldn't process anything but the look of her  
smiling face in his eyes as he was falling.  
  
"Oh god" she shall a person in front of her. She knew her. Mary it was Mary.  
"You have to stop shaking Maria ok or they'll take you to the Nomlies. She wrapped around  
Maria as if to stop the tremors. "God what happened." She grabbed Maria's face and made her  
look her straight in the eyes. "Maria what's wrong?"  
  
Maria looked at Mary's face as some of the fog started clearing from her eyes "I'm a Manticore  
solider.  
  
Maria finally stopped shaking and they walked up together up there.  
  
They didn't let them shower. Maria lay in bed with his blood covering her like it was suffocating  
her she started shaking so bad her bed started moving. That got Brains attention. He would hold  
her every night telling her they all killed someone. He held her so tight that the bed didn't move  
and he absorbed her tremors. On night he grabbed her and kissed her one night that calmed  
down her tremors.  
  
They Made them do it again a week later. Maria had just that day gotten all of his blood of her.  
  
They ran into the woods after their targets. Maria fell against the tree shaking violently images  
of the week before her coursing through her brain her body. Her brothers and sister all went to  
her and she cried over and over that she couldn't do it again not again. They ran in different  
directions. That was the night they escaped.  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"I looked him up he was guilty of murder six people all sixteen year old girls"  
"See you shouldn't feel guilty."  
"He started the rampage after his sixteen year old daughter was raped and strangled to death. He had  
two other kids I killed a father."  
"You did what you had to do stop killing your self over this. I was never more scared then the nights  
you had those attacks. You did that to yourself that scared me even more."  
"I'm sorry. I afraid to get Tess you know I'm scared what if they take me back what if I get under an  
tremors again. What if I snap and kill someone again."  
"Maria to kill in self defense is as good as reason again if you kill ever again it will be for a reason not  
like before. You did feel guilty for killing him you know believe what you want but you haven't done  
this to yourself all these years cause you where a Manticore solider you did it because you feel bad for  
what you've done. Because of that you ARE NOT a Manticore solider remember that baby  
remember"  
  
"Brian are we brother and sister or more?"  
"I've seen the way the Guerin boy looked at you and you look at him. It's better if we're siblings."   
"Yeah we are yeah we are."  
  
"Guys where have you been?" Liz said peeking through the door. Everyone was behind her. Maria  
stood up.  
"It's time."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Note: That explains how she escaped. Well what do you think tell me by Reviewing please  
well later days  
-wiccaeyes  
"   
  
  



	6. The rescue

A/N Wow I've forgotten this story but not any longer here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Maria looked everyone in the eye. She walked up to Isabel. She grabbed Isabel's hand. "You can't shake you can't be scared one moment of hesitation and they'll kill you. If you ever where an ice princess be one now ok."  
  
Isabel shook her head hard and put on her best stone face. Maria smiled slightly she could see the fear in Isabel's eyes but she was trying.  
  
Each manticore child jumped over the fence with ease. They went back and forth carrying the others on their backs till everyone was over. They looked at each other one last time then ran into the building. They ran into hell.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
Maria looked down the hall nervously. Her extra sensitive hearing allowed her to be more at ease if that was possible. She kept getting flashbacks. She had to fight them or she'd be over.  
  
Two guards came from around the corner she hid in the frame of the wall desperately trying to calm her breathing. They came right up to her. * It's now or never*  
  
She stepped in front of them "Hi boys." She said sweetly before hitting them in the heads and knocking them out. He got their access codes from their necks and went on forward.  
  
She looked down at the fallen guards then looked back to where Alex was and motioned him forward. While the others where searching for Tess it was her job to get into the main frame and destroy the files. For that they needed her fighting skills and Alex's supreme computer knowledge but they had to do it fast.  
  
"Here take this. " She said handing Alex one of the fallen guards guns.  
  
"Don't you need the other one." He said noticing she didn't have her own.  
  
"No I don't use guns to many bad memories. Come on we don't have time for this lets go."  
  
They pressed forward. Maria stopped suddenly that was the door the door to the computer. The door that held all the information on their very beings she took a deep breath then knocked the door in.  
  
There were no guards in there.  
  
Alex brushed past her and started on the computer.  
  
"Alex wait something's not right there should be someone here." Maria said looking around.  
  
"Just be glad come on and lets get this over with." Alex said nervously.  
  
He sat down at the computer and started typing. Maria went over to him and stood watching the computer screen.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"Please don't jinx is Maria just let me do this in peace."  
  
Maria looked down at a shaky Alex he was pumping sweat this situation was bad enough for her she couldn't imagine what it must be like for someone who wasn't trained for this.  
  
"Here we go almost there." Said Alex licking his lips.  
  
Maria stood back and smelled something wasn't right.  
  
Maria looked down and noticed something strange coming out of the vents.  
  
Gas.  
  
"Alex we need to get out of here now."  
  
"Hold on only a few more keys."  
  
"No Alex now."  
  
She yanked him out of his chair and ran to the door.  
  
They got out to the hallway and dropped him.  
  
"Maria what where you doing I."  
  
He stopped when he noticed the metal door falling straight down if they had been. If they had been in there two seconds longer…  
  
"Did you get it done?"  
  
"I managed to delete some but there was still so much more."  
  
"Oh well you got some. Come on lets go."  
  
Maria started walking down a hall with Alex in front of her when she noticed a room.  
  
"Alex keep going down that hall and turn left six doors down I'll be right there."  
  
"Maria I don't think."  
  
"Just go trust me." Alex not wanting to waste more time reluctantly went on.  
  
"Oh Alex keep that gun with you."  
  
He nodded and held on to the gun harder.  
  
Maria stepped into the room. It was filled with metal cots. It was exactly like her old room. She reached down to touch the frame when she was bombarded with images. She snapped up suddenly needing to get out when she noticed a crack on one of the bricks. She went over to it and pulled, the whole wall came out to see a medical room.  
  
In the middle of the room was a small body lying on a metal table.  
  
Tess  
  
TO BR CONTINUED  
  
That was probably bad please review and tell me the honest truth I can take it. Well don't be to mean 


End file.
